List of Pokemon
This page lists all of the 649 Pokémon in the Pokémon universe. All Pokémon are listed in what game they appear. Starting from 1 (Kanto) to 649 (Unova). Pokémon will be placed in the national dex order. Kanto 001 - Bulbasaur 002 - Ivysaur 003 - Venusaur 004 - Charmander 005 - Charmeleon 006 - Charizard 007 - Squirtle 008 - Wartortle 009 - Blastoise 010 - Caterpie 011 - Metapod 012 - Butterfree 013 - Weedle 014 - Kakuna 015 - Beedrill 016 - Pidgey 017 - Pidgeotto 018 - Pidgeot 019 - Rattata 020 - Raticate 021 - Spearow 022 - Fearow 023 - Ekans 024 - Arbok 025 - Pikachu 026 - Raichu 027 - Sandshrew 028 - Sandslash 029 - Nidoran (female) 030 - Nidorina 031 - Nidoqueen 032 - Nidoran (male) 033 - Nidorino 034 - Nidoking 035 - Clefairy 036 - Clefable 037 - Vulpix 038 - Ninetales 039 - Jigglypuff 040 - Wigglytuff 041 - Zubat 042 - Golbat 043 - Oddish 044 - Gloom 045 - Vileplume 046 - Paras 047 - Parasect 048 - Venonat 049 - Venomoth 050 - Diglett 051 - Dugtrio 052 - Meowth 053 - Persian 054 - Psyduck 055 - Golduck 056 - Mankey 057 - Primeape 058 - Growlithe 059 - Arcanine 060 - Poliwag 061 - Poliwhirl 062 - Poliwrath 063 - Abra 064 - Kadabra 065 - Alakazam 066 - Machop 067 - Machoke 068 - Machamp 069 - Bellsprout 070 - Weepinbell 071 - Victreebel 072 - Tentacool 073 - Tentacruel 074 - Geodude 075 - Graveler 076 - Golem 077 - Ponyta 078 - Rapidash 079 - Slowpoke 080 - Slowbro 081 - Magnemite 082 - Magneton 083 - Farfetch'd 084 - Doduo 085 - Dodrio 086 - Seel 087 - Dewgong 088 - Grimer 089 - Muk 090 - Shellder 091 - Cloyster 092 - Gastly 093 - Haunter 094 - Gengar 095 - Onix 096 - Drowzee 097 - Hypno 098 - Krabby 099 - Kingler 100 - Voltorb 101 - Electrode 102 - Exeggcute 103 - Exeggutor 104 - Cubone 105 - Marowak 106 - Hitmonlee 107 - Hitmonchan 108 - Lickitung 109 - Koffing 110 - Weezing 111 - Rhyhorn 112 - Rhydon 113 - Chansey 114 - Tangela 115 - Kangaskhan 116 - Horsea 117 - Seadra 118 - Goldeen 119 - Seaking 120 - Staryu 121 - Starmie 122 - Mr. Mime 123 - Scyther 124 - Jynx 125 - Electabuzz 126 - Magmar 127 - Pinsir 128 - Tauros 129 - Magikarp 130 - Gyarados 131 - Lapras 132 - Ditto 133 - Eevee 134 - Vaporeon 135 - Jolteon 136 - Flareon 137 - Porygon 138 - Omanyte 139 - Omastar 140 - Kabuto 141 - Kabutops 142 - Aerodactyl 143 - Snorlax 144 - Articuno 145 - Zapdos 146 - Moltres 147 - Dratini 148 - Dragonair 149 - Dragonite 150 - Mewtwo 151 - Mew Johto Hoenn Sinnoh Unova Category:Pokémon